1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver monitoring system for a motor vehicle, having at least one camera device including a cylindrical lens holder having at least one lens, and having at least one lighting element. In addition, the present invention relates to a plug-on module for such a monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring systems, in particular driver monitoring systems, are known from the existing art. In order to acquire the driver behavior, in order for example to determine whether the driver is paying attention to the traffic situation or is showing signs of fatigue, camera-based driver monitoring systems are known that acquire the face of the driver and, as a function of the acquired facial features, or the orientation of the driver's head, make inferences concerning the driver's behavior. Correspondingly, such monitoring systems have one or more camera devices that are oriented toward the driver's head position. In order to be able to monitor the driver even when the vehicle passenger compartment is dark, for example during travel at night, it is moreover known to provide one or more lighting means, in particular infrared radiators, that radiate toward the driver so that the camera device can acquire the driver in dark conditions as well, in particular without blinding the driver.
As a rule, the camera device has a camera chip or sensor having an objective made up of a lens holder and at least one lens. The variability of such camera devices known from the existing art is limited. In particular with regard to the number and configuration of lighting means, up to now corresponding constructive measures have been required that have to be taken into account during planning and development in order to modify the number and position of the lighting means, or to adapt them to a particular case of application.